Hope Alexander
fairy_tail_374___natsu_fire___by_stingcunha-d79afgz.png|Priest Mach Punch Natsu_angry_fanart.jpg|Tch.. natsu_dragneel_282_by_tobeyd-d5ltisa.jpg|Do you know who I am? Im my father's son 'First Name' Hope 'Last Name' Alexander 'IMVU Name' Serizawa 'Nickname' 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 180 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Hope is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with his father Jin, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends and family regardless of how futile it might seem. Hope has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Hope rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding Apperance Hope is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, Hope has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Hope's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle tumblr_mszbg43lje1sh0dlwo1_500.gif Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. What district do you live in? Hope, Benny and Mae lives in the Priest Bunker which is located deep into underground in D3. . The priest work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. No one even know's of the priest legacy and their secrects. To the world, it's like they don't even exist. This is because the Priest during the days of Christ formed a bunker that was way before it's time. Supernatural_Men_of_letters_base2.JPG|The Bunker ' 'Relationship Single 'Power Fist' The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. tumblr_n1fhtdDyNs1tpbdojo1_500.gif 'Chi Base' Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' Holy Gloves '''- Hope these often used the wires to create a perimeter used to detect enemies who crossed through them. They can also be used to trap and attack the enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knifes, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. These wires are posion towards Oni's if for say a Oni user is stabbed or cut by these wires the Oni inside would become infected to the point where that extra chi that a Oni produces for the user is shut off as it would slowly kill the Oni if they are contstly attacked. These wires are created out of Tugen steel. steampunk_gauntlet_for_daniel_proulx_by_skinz_n_hydez-d4tq8gm.jpg Holy Daggers: These Holy Daggers are Hope's primary weapon, being created out of Holy metal these daggers cant be held by Oni users. Each of his daggers holds a Kinetic charge inside them, Hope can transfer kinetic energy from one Dagger to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. When facing against a Oni user these Daggers explosion would give off a scent which is poison towards Oni's making them very weak to the point of becoming very sick, but when facing a human the scent does not bother them. Lubbock0.gif Lubbock1.gif Holy Fire Hope can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against Oni' and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize Oni's rather than killing them outright. Hope could breathe out holy flames in any way, shape or form. He can control the size of the flames, the strength, etc. This Fire has more purifying effects than destructive effects. With enough time Hope can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including Oni's and Demonds possessing it or mind control affecting it. When this fire comes in contact with an Oni user the fumes from the fire is like Poison to Oni's causing a disconnection between the Oni and their Host making the host much weaker along with the Oni. Hope can turn holy fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. giphyaa.gif tumblr_m5xcan5n4Q1qbs05mo2_500.gif tumblr_nkyv9oDGqg1smkx48o1_500.gif tumblr_nm1txeas2U1tbmwtso4_500.gif Hope's Second Wind Hope's Second wind happens whenever he ia placed into a death sisuation thanks to his connection with Benny his spirt beast, Hope is able to gain a second chance of life which would happen once he would take an fatal blow that causes his life. This would cause for Benny to lend his friend Hope his own power to keep on battle this enegry Benny would give Hope would be a surge of power Hope would gain Supernatural means and become a one man army, The longer and more he fight's the more power he gains thus why in a near death experince Second wind mode will activate itself. The ability allows Hope to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. In this state Hope sweat from every inch of his body which immediately evaporates from his own heat energy, creating an aura of fire around his body his heart pumping at maximum power. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, (ONCE EVERY RP FIGHT) Eagle_dodges.gif tumblr_n17xuyTBtX1tpbdojo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_n5e0xz9WA11s8fa1r.gif tumblr_mb7ni7H1UF1r7mcjqo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_n5e0z0ZQpU1s8fa1r.gif tumblr_n3voyo0YVw1t0kcjjo5_500.gif Tenchi Soul Tenchi Soul ( ''Angel ''天使'' Soul ) The ability to have the soul of an Angel within one's body. Opposite to Demon Soul ( Or Onihoruda.) For each priest, they are accompanied with one 'Gaurdian angel' Or better yet Tenchi Soul ( Angel soul.) The Tenchi soul guards and empowers there user thus where the user get there heavnly powers to vanquish darkness. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Elemental Manipulation- Users can manipulate every single element, even dark matter.( Only knows Holy Fire for now.) Allies/Enemies Jin Alexander: Father Sara "Gadget" Talik: Mother Benny- Benny is a small blue Spirt beast with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Benny body is rectangular too, and being an spirt beast it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Benny is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Keyo is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. As Hope's spirit beast, Benny is connected to him in mind, body and even soul. Thus he feels whatever Hope feels, both physically and emotionally. If and when Hope dies so will Benny. Due to their connection, Benny is also always able to sense Hope's presence, even when miles away, Benny is always able to find Hope no matter where he is. '''This PET HAS NO POWERS OR ANY ATTACKS IT CANT FIGHT THIS IS HOPES TEST TO GAIN HIS GRACE ' '''Benny's Likes ' tumblr_m5zapzA8Al1qklrzno1_500.gif tumblr_mgsy105ciF1r3oc81o1_500.gif tumblr_inline_n7nfpeYiZa1s8fa1r.gif ' *'Boobs lots and lots of boobs' *'Scracthing behind his ears' *'Food' *'To be center of attettion' Talents Hope is a very good dancer he loves to bust a grove whenever he got the chance. 1202405_o.gif chris-tucker-mj-dance-o.gif funny-gifs-dancing-alone1.gif tumblr_lsf7r5iCPO1qbu0rao1_500.gif tumblr_mz0ontuGIn1svefdfo1_500.gif the-fresh-prince-of-bel-air-drum-dance.gif gipnnnhy (3).gif tumblr_mrf2kxTY1M1sf97fmo1_400.gif tumblr_lptt24sc6S1qfy2yao1_500.gif tumblr_m0n0jfR7Z91r4ghkoo1_500.gif tumblr_maegxnOmSg1r06h2ao1_500.gif 11cf520f-318f-48cf-8eb5-f586a206fcb0.gif giphsysss.gif tumblr_mh9e30tXIq1s0mwoeo1_500.gif Voiced By inuyasha 'Background' Hope is the son of Jin Alexander to most this would feel like the best thing ever having a rich father but the truth is Hope really dislikes his dad for leaving his mother back when they were kids. Hope only knows that his mother and his father used to be in a famous rock band called " Loyals" During this time period Jin and Sara became lovers and shared a night in a motel together after their show but right after Jin vanished leaving her with Hope. Growing up hearing this story caused Hope to hate his father the more he heard his name the more he wanted to make him pay for what he did to him and his mother that day leaving them behind, All this anger towards his father caused Hope to gain a Oni one that was begining to savage on his very soul with this Oni taking over his body Hope was killing the citzens in London behind his mother back til one night he ran into a Presit. Lossing the battle badly the Presit had vanquished the darkness from Hope's body, leaving him weak. This Preist turned out to go by the name of Azreal, Azreal decided to train Hope in the way of the Preist teaching him the differnce between light and Dark. Azreal was the father Hope never had teaching him right from wrong and rasing him causing him to lose his anger towards his father and learning that a father isnt someone who birth you it the person who raises you. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 23 Episode 10: Family Feud......Literary Ark 23 Episode 18: A Priest and a Blonde walk into a bar. Ark 23 Episode 21 : Welcome to the team Ark 23 Episode 31: Fuck Da Police coming straight from D1 Ark 25 Episode 14: I love being a Priest! Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Priest Category:The Alexanders